


Before I Fall

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, F/M, Kalijah, Klaroline, Love, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Pregnancy, Stebekah - Freeform, The Cure, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: When Elijah Mikaelson rejects Katherine Pierce in favor of Klaus, she does what she does best: get revenge. Katherine shoves the cure down Caroline Forbes' throat making her human. A group of vengeful witches, a psychotic sister, and an unexpected pregnancy makes Katherine realize she choose the wrong person for the cure. Especially since she's now being dragged into the mess she created. Kalijah. Klaroline. Stebekah.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	1. One

This story will contain:

-No Nadia

-No resurrected Jeremy/Alaric

-No Silas

**One**

Katherine Piece watched Elijah’s strong back as he walked away from her again. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. After all this was not the first time, he had left her, however this time she was pissed. Even more than the first time. How dare he! How fucking dare he?!

His lunatic brother had screwed him over several times, and he was still choosing him over Katherine. Over a woman he had lusted over for 500 years. What kind of idiot was he?

The worst part was that he hadn’t even taken the cure with him. Morally uptight bastard that he was. He told her she should keep it and try to create a deal with Klaus on her own accord. As if that was going to happen, she though bitterly, she wouldn’t be near Klaus if her life dependent on it. Except this time, it wasn’t her life. It was her freedom.

Katherine could see it slipping away with every step Elijah took. Her freedom was gone, and it was all Klaus and Elijah’s fault. Those damn Mikaelson brothers and their sneaking around. Of course, they weren’t entirely to blame. If no humanity Elena Gilbert and clingy sidekick Rebekah Mikaelson hadn’t come to her little town none of this would have happened. She and Elijah would probably be having sex him right now.

Damn Elijah. Damn Klaus. Damn Rebekah. Damn Elena. Damn those Salvatore brothers. Just damn. Damn. Damn.

Katherine suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement as a thought entered her mind. The cure. She still had it. Elijah had been too holier than thou to take it, which meant Katherine still had the upper hand.

She quickly went over to the red headed woman’s house in the center of town. The woman she had compelled to keep the cure safe from prying eyes. The compelled woman smiled when she saw Katherine before dropping an old jewelry box in her hand. She opened it and her body relaxed. The cure.

Now the question was, what was she going to do with it? She couldn’t simply walk up to Klaus and ask for her freedom. He would laugh in her face, take the cure, and kill her. No, Katherine wanted revenge. She wanted to wipe that smirk off Klaus’ face. She wanted to cause him pain.

And besides she suddenly didn’t really care about her freedom. After all she had outrun Klaus for 500 years. So, what if she had to outrun him for another 500 years. All Katherine wanted to do was piss off Klaus.

But what could she do to cause him pain? Finn and Kol were dead. She didn’t have the guts to harm Elijah even if she was mad at him. Rebekah was no weakling, and she would definitely fight back. So, who could she harm?

_Caroline._

The picture of the former Miss Mystic Falls suddenly appeared in her mind. According to the rumor mill, Klaus was obsessed with the blond. Katherine had no idea why since Caroline’s voice was whiny and her control freakiness could drive anyone insane. But Klaus cared about her.

“Sorry Caroline,” Katherine murmured as she stared at the cure in her hand. “I guess you’ll just be collateral damage.”

* * *

“And I always thought you were the smart one. I guess I was wrong.”

Elijah Mikaelson turned around from the suitcase he was packing to look at his baby sister. Rebekah Mikaelson was staring at him with a disapproving look. “Well, everyone makes mistakes.” He said slowly.

“Well, you have made this particular mistake twice,” Rebekah spat. “Honestly, Elijah didn’t you learn from last time? Katherine is an evil bitch who is only looking after herself. What on earth convinced you to trust her again? Don’t tell me it was the sex.”

“I don’t want to talk about, Katherine.” Elijah replied hating the sound of her name on his lips. “More importantly have you thought about my proposition. About coming to New Orleans to meet up with Klaus?”

“Are you kidding? No. My days of running after our lunatic brother are done.” Rebekah announced pressing her lips together. “If you want to run around playing babysitter that’s fine, you do that. Me, I’m going to stay here and look for the cure.”

* * *

Caroline Forbes put her hands on her hips as she looked at the table decorations she had just made for prom. She gave a frustrated sigh as she pulled the plastic flowers out of the ceramic vase. It looked so cheaply made, like something you go out of the dollar store.

After the year they all had, she needed prom to be perfect. Oh, well it seemed she would have to call Missy from the Miss Mystic Falls decoration committee and compelled the overworked woman to do the arrangement for the Mystic Falls High graduating class.

There was a knock on the door and she went to go answer it. She was surprised when she saw a familiar brunette standing in the doorway. Elena. What was she doing here? she though. As far as she knew no humanity Elena was probably drowning puppies with Damon.

Had she come to apologize? Caroline doubted it. “What do you want?” she demanded.

The brunette tilted her head, a slow smirk appearing on her lips. “Sorry about this, cupcake”

Katherine. The name entered her head before the rest of her body could react. Before she knew it, Katherine had pressed her against the wall. She was older than Caroline. Stronger too. No matter how hard she tried pushing her away, it was no use.

“Katherine,” she hissed at her. “What the hell did I do to you?”

“You did nothing,” Katherine admitted as she continued pressing the blond against the wall, smashing the back of her head against it. “Unfortunately, your bff Elena caused me to lose my one shot of getting my freedom from Klaus.”

“What the hell are you talking about you psychopath?” Caroline asked through gritted teeth. Leave it to Katherine to attack without giving an explanation.

“Elena went crying to Elijah about how I murdered little Gilbert,” Katherine replied, her voice growing angrier by the second. “Of course, because of poor, precious Elena, Elijah has refused to help me secure my freedom from Klaus. Do you see why I’m a little pissed off?”

Caroline was struggling to breath since Katherine’s thin hands were around her neck, “What the hell does that have to do with me?”

“Easy. I am determined to give Klaus a little bit of his own medicine. Unfortunately, I can’t get close to him or his siblings, but rumor has it that apparently, he adores you,” Katherine smirked as she reached into her pocket for the cure. “I really am sorry for this Caroline, if it makes you feel any better out of Elena’s dopey friends you are my favorite.”

Caroline could barely process what was going on, Katherine’s grip was so tight she was blocking out all air. Suddenly Caroline felt something bitter in her mouth before Katherine jammed her jaw close.

Her blue eyes widened as she choked out a response, feeling something bitter inside her mouth. What the hell had Katherine fed her? The last thing she saw before she passed out were Katherine’s brown eyes.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your incredible support!

**Two**

Caroline woke up two hours later feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head. She stood up slowly feeling incredibly dizzy and she had a large bruise on her neck from when Katherine had practically strangled her. She frowned, she was sure that should have been healed by now.

Caroline slowly sat up as she tried to remember everything that had happened. Katherine had come in to attack her like the psychopath that she was, and she had shoved something down her throat that had made her passed out. What was it? It wasn’t vervain.

Katherine had apologized before she had shoved the liquid in Caroline’s mouth, something she never did. She looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror and noticed the bruise still on her neck. Why wasn’t it healing?

Then something clicked in Caroline’s head. The cure. Katherine still had it. Rebekah and the Salvatore brothers had not been successful in getting the cure. Could she had-no, it was impossible. Was it?

“No, no, please no,” Caroline staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She made a cut with the knife on the palm of her hand and winced as the knife cut her delicate skin. Immediately, blood poured out. Blood kept pouring out of the wound without stopping. She wasn’t healing. Which meant that what Katherine had force fed her had been the cure.

“No,” the tears immediately started falling down. “I can’t be human. I can’t.”

But there was no other explanation, otherwise why wasn’t she healing?

Caroline staggered outside to get into her car to travel to the Salvatore house. If anyone knew where Katherine was it was them. She stuck to them like gum. She went outside and saw that her car was missing, Katherine must have stolen it. “Bitch,” she murmured under her breath as she went back to the house to get the keys to her mom’s minivan.

She somehow managed to arrive to the Salvatore house without throwing up. She opened the door and heard Damon and Stefan talking in the living room.

“. . .all I’m saying is that there is no way are going to get Elena to turn on her humanity if we keep her locked up in the cellar all this time.” Damon was taking a sip of his whisky when he saw Caroline standing by the doorway looking distraught. “What’s with you, Blondie? Did you find out that unicorns are not real?”

Caroline ignored his remark as she showed him the bruise on her neck and the hand that was covered in bandages that was still slowly bleeding. “Katherine came to my house. She was angry. We got into a fight and she shoved the cure down my throat,” she chocked out. “I’m human.”

* * *

Katherine had stolen Caroline’s car to get far away from Mystic Falls as possible. She had no doubt in her mind that as soon as Caroline woke up, she would go crying to the Salvatore brothers or worse, Klaus and she could not deal with that right now.

Her sweating hands gripped the steering wheel as she passed the “Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls” sign. Maybe changing Caroline into a human might not have been the smartest thing, especially since Klaus was apparently obsessed with her. _Get a grip, Kat,_ she scolded herself, _turning little Caroline Forbes into a human is not the worst thing you’ve done._

If Klaus had a problem with her turning the blonde human, then she would cross that bridge when she came to it. The roads were empty and dark, exactly how Katherine enjoyed the roads. She could drive as fast as she wanted without worrying.

Something caught the corner of her eye. There was a tall, pale woman standing nearly in front of her. She had long, dark hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a clingy old fashioned blue dress, the kind Katherine had worn when she was a peasant village girl 500 years ago. There was some fresh blood around her mouth and her hazel eyes were staring right back at her.

 _Help me, Katerina,_ a strange voice popped into her head, _help me, Katerina._

 _Kristina._ The name popped into her head. Her younger sister’s name. The sister that had been killed by Klaus when Katherine had stolen the moonstone from him. It was her. The same blue dress she favored, the long dark hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.

It was her. Kristina. But what was she doing here? She was dead. Or was she a ghost? Impossible. She might have been a traveler, but she had never practice magic before. She was dead.

Katherine turned around to get a closer look, but she was gone. She turned her head back to the road, realizing too late there was light pole in front of her. Katherine heard a crash and then windows breaking before everything went dark.

* * *

Caroline was still sobbing uncontrollably while Stefan was trying to comfort her when Damon got a call from Liz. He stepped away slightly, so the sheriff didn’t hear her daughter’s crying.

“Hey, Sherriff,” Damon greeted her.

“Don’t tell my mom!” Caroline choked out from the living room while Stefan rubbed her back.

Damon rolled his eyes as he continued the conversation. “What’s up?”

“Damon, I just got a call, there was a car accident on Hummingbird road,” Liz explained, out of breath. “My officers say it’s Elena Gilbert. I know that Elena is going through a phrase right now so I don’t want her to wake up and kill my officers so if you can-”

“Whoa,” Damon interrupted. “It can’t be Elena. We locked her in our cellar after she went all _Carrie_ at prom.” He paused. “It’s Katherine. Liz, tell your officers to knock the bitch down with some vervain. We can’t have her escape.”

“Ok,” Liz sounded confused. “I’ll go there myself and keep the crowds away. Damon is something wrong?”

Damon turned back to Caroline and Stefan. Caroline had finally stopped crying and she had a determined look on her pretty face. “Where is she?” She demanded. “Tell me where Katherine is so I can rip all her curls from her hair.”

“Caroline,” Stefan tried to reassure her. “You can’t kill her. She’s too strong and you are human now.”

“She did this to me Stefan!” Caroline shrieked. “Because of her, I’m stuck in this human body and she needs to pay for what she did. I need to know why she did this.”

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and Damon finally shrugged. “Give Blondie what she wants. Screaming at Katherine is probably one of the last good things she is going to do in her life.” Caroline started crying again and Stefan glared at Damon. “What? Being human sucks, even she knows that. Why do you think she’s wiping her snot in my Italian pillows?”

“Nice, Damon,” Stefan said dryly. “Really nice. I’m glad you are showing Caroline all the compassion you can muster.”

“We don’t have time for compassion,” Damon jabbed back. “We need to get Miss Pierce.”


	3. Three

Three

Katherine could hear arguing around her, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint who was arguing and about what. She could only focus on her throbbing headache which seemed everlasting and just as painful. As the voices grew louder, she could heart her annoyance grow.

She finally opened one brown eye and realized much to her horror she was sitting in the Salvatore’s living room. Sitting dangerously close to the fireplace by the way. Stefan and Damon stopped arguing as soon as they saw she had woken up. Meanwhile, Blondie over there looked like she was choking on her own tears.

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she tried to leave, but it took her a second to realize she was currently sitting down on a chair. It took her another second for her to realize the ropes had been soaked with vervain and every move she made felt like someone was stabbing her in one of her veins.

She raised an eyebrow. “I see that you’re taking precautions.”

Damon shrugged as a slow smirk appeared on his face. “Don’t take it too personally, Kitty Kat. This is how we treat all of our deranged guests.”

“What the hell did you do to me, Katherine?” Caroline hissed as she went towards her, nearly spitting in her face. “You made me human! What the hell did I ever do to you?”

She grimaced. “I told you before, it’s nothing personal. I was pissed off at Klaus, Klaus cares about you, ergo come on Blondie do I really have to spill it out for you?” Caroline looked like she wanted to slap her. “Careful, you might break your wrist.”

Caroline looked like she wanted to say something else, but Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently. “Why don’t you go upstairs and rest, Caroline? You’re probably exhausted.”

Caroline hesitated, but then narrowed her blue eyes towards Stefan. “Fine, but you better not let her escape.”

The three of them watched as Caroline made their way up the stairs. Katherine turned towards both brothers. “How the hell did you two find me? I thought you two were too busy dealing with my lovely doppelganger who has no humanity.”

“Liz called,” Damon snorted. “She said you crashed your car, what happened Katherine. Your illusions of grandeur caused you to suddenly forget how to drive?”

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. What was she supposed to say? That she crashed her car because she thought she saw her dead sister, Kristina? They would laugh in her face. “Momentarily lack of judgment. Why did you two idiots take me, it seems you two have enough on your plates between a human and a vampire with their humanity turned off.”

Damon arched his face towards Katherine. “Listen to me, Pierce. The second Klaus finds out his beloved Caroline is human all hell is going to break lose.”

“That seems like a personal problem. I have no idea how to fix Caroline. The girl was collateral damage. Why not give her blood, kill her, and have her fed on the mailman?”

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and Stefan cleared his throat. “We thought about that, but we don’t know about the side effects of the cure. If we feed Caroline vampire blood with the cure in her system, she might not wake up.”

“Bummer.”

Stefan threw her a dirty look. “Which is why we are going to New Orleans to get help from Klaus to make Caroline into a vampire again.”

Damon smirked. “And guess who is tagging along?”

Fear washed over Katherine. “Are you insane? I can’t go! Klaus will kill me the second he finds out!”

“You don’t have a choice, Katherine. You brought this on yourself,” Stefan said dryly. “Either you come with us and confront Klaus about what happened and maybe, just maybe Caroline can ask him to spare your life. Or you can be his main target for the next 500 years. The choice is entirely up to you.”

* * *

The next morning Stefan, Caroline, and a reluctant Katherine were all ready to head to New Orleans. Damon was staying behind with Bonnie to try and get Elena to turn her humanity on which seemed less than impossible these days.

“Call me when you get there,” Bonnie insisted as she hugged Caroline. “And careful. I heard there are not a lot of nice people in the French Quarter.”

“With Klaus being one of them,” Katherine grumbled as she moved her hands in the shackles Bonnie had placed on her last night. She couldn’t rip them off no matter how hard she tried. Only Stefan had the power to do so. “Remind me why we are going straight into the lion’s mouth again?”

“You can hardly complain,” Caroline snapped at her. “You were the one that made me like this.”

“Believe me, Care I am regretting thinking of the stupid idea in the first place,” Katherine had a sour expression on her pretty face. “We don’t even know where Klaus lives. Are we planning on knocking on every door of the French Quarter?”

“That is a rather stupid idea, so that is why you will be bringing me along.” Rebekah Mikaelson suddenly entered the room. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of leather pants with a red tank top. She used her vampire speed to wrap her hands around Katherine’s throat and pressed her against the wall. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t toss your head in the Salvatore fireplace and call it a day?”

“What the hell are you doing here, Bex?” She managed to respond. “Did Matty Blue Eyes finally find a way to avoid you? It’s a shame no one else is as lucky.”

Stefan put his hands on his hips and sighed looking like a tired dad coming home from a camping trip. “Can we please not do this?” he arched an eyebrow. “Everyone get in the car. It’s going to take us hours to get to New Orleans.”

As the girls grumbled under their breaths Stefan turned to Damon who was drinking his second bourbon of the day even though it was barely eight in the morning. “Are you going to be ok with Elena?”

Damon nodded, though he didn’t look sure of it. “Witchy and I will take care of it. If we don’t figure it out by the time you four come back-“ he trailed off. “Are you going to be ok with the Spice Girls? Rebekah has a mean grip and Katherine has those sharp nails she can poke you with. Caroline is a walking target, so you’ll really have to keep an eye on her. Does Liz still not know?”

“No,” Stefan shook his head. “She thinks Caroline is taking a couple of college tours for a week in Louisiana.”

“This problem doesn’t look like it’s going to go away in a week, brother.”

-End of Chapter Three-


End file.
